Profesores
by Celi-chii
Summary: Simplemente eran eso, profesores. Y ¿por qué no? Enamorados. One shot. NaruHina, SasuSaku. AU, tal vez OoC.


_**¿Saben? Me apetecía algo nuevecito, algo recientito. **_

_Y aquí está. ¿Qué tal están? ^^_

Yo agobiada, muchos estudios, exámenes, lecciones… Buf, no saben cómo lo odio… Pero en fin, dejemos de hablar de mí, que yo aburro mucho XD

He aquí un nuevo one-shot. Espero que les guste. Es NaruHina (como siempre) y me vino a la mente de repente, por lo que decidí escribirlo.

_¡DISFRUTEN!_

* * *

- Por lo cual la única manera de resolver este problema es haciendo la raíz cuadrada de estos dos datos, obteniendo así un resultado que podremos utilizar nombrándolo _x_. ¿Alguna duda chicos?

Sólo se oyeron bostezos, cuchicheos y el sonido de algunas notas caer. Suspiró. Antes pensaba que hacerse profesor era lo mejor que le podría haber pasado. Bueno, en realidad no lo pensó. Simplemente sucedió.

Esto pensaba un hombre, de no más de 27 años, de cabellera rubia cual rayos de sol y ojos azules y cristalinos. Llevaba puesta una camiseta básica de color blanca de manga corta, debido al inmenso calor en la época en la que se encontraban, principios de verano, y unos pantalones anchos de un color beis, que le quedaban a la perfección con la camiseta.

Se encontraba en un instituto, llevaba ejerciendo de profesor unos 4 años y le encantaba su profesión, pero a veces se le hacía un poco pesado. Aún así le gustaba, es más, para los alumnos era el mejor profesor. Siempre hacía alguna broma al llegar, o ponía castigos divertidos a los que hacían trastadas. Eso sí, siempre con una sonrisa.

- Bueno, veo que siguen dormidos – murmuró con una gotita resbalándole por la cabeza.

- ¡Naruto-san! – un joven de una de las mesas de atrás levantó la mano.

- ¿Sí Konohamaru? – respondió éste.

- ¿No podríamos hacer algo más divertido? – preguntó algo aburrido.

- ¿Es que acaso las matemáticas no te parecen divertidas? – dijo falsamente herido - ¡Gracias Konohamaru, has conseguido que me retire!

- ¿De verdad?

- ¡No! – gritó sonriendo. La clase rió por su comentario, aquel profesor nunca cambiaría.

_Ring, ring._

- Bueno, parece que he terminado aquí – la clase comenzó a recoger sus libros – Quiero el ejercicio número 5 para mañana, ¡y no me valen las excusas de que el perro se ha comido vuestros deberes! – entrecerró la mirada – Porque entonces yo os como a vosotros…

La clase volvió a estallar a carcajadas mientras Naruto hacía un gesto con la mano a modo de despedida, sonriendo, como siempre.

* * *

Se dirigió a la sala de profesores, en la cual, se encontraba su amigo Sasuke, entre otros profesores, echándose un café de una jarra.

- Ya que estás me podías echar uno – dijo divertido.

- Claro, ¿te traigo una piscina y un ventilador también? – dijo sonriendo irónicamente. Dejó la jarra de café en la mesa.

- ¡Eres malo teme! – dijo falsamente dolido echándose él mismo el café – No sé cómo puedo ser tu amigo…

- Porque sin mí estarías francamente perdido en lo que respecta al amor. Eres un desastre dobe.

- ¡Ooohhhh, eso ha sido un golpe bajo! – dijo el rubio inflando los mofletes.

El Uchiha estalló a carcajadas, era tan fácil y tan divertido fastidiar a su amigo…

- ¿Qué tal la clase?

- Creo que a las siete y media de la mañana los chicos no están muy despiertos. Ni yo tampoco – dijo bostezando - ¿Y tú la tuya?

- No he tenido.

Naruto se atragantó con el café que acababa de llevarse a la boca.

- ¡¿Cómo?

- Mi clase se ha ido de excursión – se encogió de hombros – Es lo que hay – sonrió superiormente.

- ¡Serás…!

- Buenos días – una mujer de cabello largo y rosado y ojos color jade entró en la sala, dejando su chaqueta en una percha y su bolso en la silla.

- ¡Buenos días Sakura-chan! – saludó hiperactivamente el rubio, como siempre.

- Hmp – saludó el Uchiha. La ojijade se acercó a él y depositó un corto beso en sus labios; esa era la forma de saludar del Uchiha y a ella le encantaba tal como era.

- ¿Cómo va eso? – preguntó sonriendo.

- ¿Cómo es que has venido a estas horas? – preguntó el rubio intrigado.

- A primera no tenía clase.

- ¡Pero bueno! – se giró a un hombre sentado en un ordenador, muy concentrado - ¡Lee! – este se giró asustado por el grito - ¿Has tenido clase a primera hora?

- N-no que yo sepa…

- ¡Vale se acabó! ¡¿Acaso hoy es el día de "Vamos todos a joder a Naruto" y nadie me lo ha dicho?

- Tranquilízate Naruto – le calmó Sakura riendo por la actitud de su amigo – Seguro que con Hinata-chan no te pondrías así.

La cara del rubio cambió completamente de una de enojo a una algo avergonzada y sonrojada.

- O-Oye Sakura-chan… hablando de Hinata… - murmuraba nervioso bajando la cabeza intentando preguntar a su amiga mientras Sasuke lo miraba divertido por detrás.

La pelirrosa rió – Ha llegado hace unos minutos, pero ha tenido que subir porque su clase ha habido no sé qué problemas.

- En ese caso… ¡iré a verla! – cambiando su actitud, poniendo una amplia sonrisa y una cara de embobado enamorado. - ¡Hasta ahora chicos! – se perdió corriendo por la puerta.

El Uchiha suspiró.

- El amor, el amor… No hace más que dejar imbécil a quien lo prueba. Menuda tontería. - dijo indiferente dando un sorbo a su café.

La ojijjade frunció el ceño levemente.

- ¿Ah sí? Pues no decías lo mismo cuando te me declaraste… - se burló.

- Y no lo volveré a decir, - se acercó a ella – al menos en público – encogió los hombros.

Sakura rió – Mira por dónde, hoy nos hemos despertado orgullosos ¿no?

- Te acostumbrarás con un tiempo.

- Ya lo he hecho – se acercó a él y depositó un beso en sus labios – Voy a entregarle una cosa a Tsunade, nos vemos luego – se fue.

Sasuke se quedó sonriendo tontamente mientras miraba la puerta por la que se había marchado Sakura.

Sacudió la cabeza.

- Lo que yo decía, el amor te deja hecho un idiota – volvió a su trabajo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

* * *

- Así que no quiero volver a ver que nadie se pega con nadie, ¿entendido? – una mujer de cabello negro azulado y mirada perlina regañaba enfadada a sus alumnos después de un enfrentamiento entre dos de ellos. – La próxima vez se dirigen a mí, ¿de acuerdo? – los alumnos asintieron – Muy bien.

Tocaron a la puerta.

Naruto se asomaba por ella con una sonrisa, haciendo que a la ojiperla se la pasara el enojo, sonriera y hasta incluso se sonrojara.

- Perdón por la interrupción – murmuró algo apenado a los chicos. Se giró a Hinata – Hinata, ¿puedes salir?

- S-sí claro Naruto-kun... ¡quiero decir, Naruto! – la clase cuchicheaba entre ellos, reía e incluso algunos miraban la escena enternecidos.

- Naruto-san – dijo una niña cuando este y Hinata estaban saliendo. Estos se pararon.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Cuándo os casaréis?

Naruto rió sonrojándose, al igual que la ojiperla quien estaba como un tomate.

- Será mejor que sigas estudiando Ayame – dijo la ojiperla saliendo, pero sonriendo.

Naruto antes de irse se agachó a la chica y le guiñó el ojo – Créeme que será pronto, te lo aseguro – levantó su dedo pulgar en señal de afirmación.

La chica rió y levantó también su dedo pulgar.

- ¡Hasta luego chicos! – dijo el rubio.

Una vez fuera los dos caminaron por los pasillos.

- Y dime, ¿qué querías Naruto-kun? – dijo Hinata.

- Nada, sólo quería verte – dijo este arrascándose la nuca.

- ¿Qué? – dijo la ojiperla - ¿No te das cuenta de que nos pueden ver y echar? – dijo susurrando algo enojada, mirando hacia los lados.

- Perdón Hinata-chan… Yo sólo quería estar cont… - no pudo acabar ya que la ojiperla lo empujó al baño de profesores cerrando la puerta tras de sí y besándolo después.

- Yo también quiero estar contigo Naruto-kun – susurró cerca de sus labios – Pero aquí no podemos. Somos profesionales ¿recuerdas?

El rubio sonrió.

- Está bien, está bien – dijo alzando las manos.

La ojiperla le sonrió y se dispuso a salir, pero antes el rubio la agarró de la muñeca acercándola a él de nuevo.

- Pero antes… - se acercó a sus labios -, ¿un besito de despedida?

Hinata rió y complació con gusto la petición de su amado.

* * *

Horas más tarde todos estaban saliendo del instituto entre los alumnos.

- Vamos Sakura. – decía Sasuke fastidiado al ver que su novia tardaba tanto en salir.

- ¿Sabes que odio lo impaciente que eres? – decía la Haruno dirigiéndose rápido al coche del azabache para marcharse.

- No puedo entender cómo tardas tanto en salir.

- Para mí mis alumnos son importantes. No es mi problema que a ti no te importen los tuyos – dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

- ¿Te has enfadado por esto? – dijo Sasuke aguantándose la risa al ver a su novia en ese estado.

- ¡Sí! – infló los mofletes cual niña pequeña.

Sasuke no pudo más y se echó a reír dentro del vehículo.

- ¡No te rías! – dijo la pelirrosa algo sonrojada al ver que éste seguía - ¡Sasuke!

- ¡Está bien, ya paro, ya paro! – murmuró parando de carcajearse – Te invito a comer – dijo esta vez con una media sonrisa.

La ojijade sonrió y asintió.

- Te quiero.

- Lo sé – dijo éste orgulloso.

- Ahora te odio.

- Lo dudo.

La pelirrosa rió.

- Anda arranca – éste así lo hizo, pero antes se despidió con la mano de Naruto, quien se encontraba saliendo con Hinata.

- Dios mío, cada vez hacen más trastadas en mi clase. – decía Hinata bufando.

- Bueno, no creo que sea tanto como la mía. – decía el rubio siguiéndola de cerca.

- Bueno, al menos se acerca un puente, por fin días libres donde podré hacer lo que quiera – llegaron al coche y ella se estiró en señal de cansancio.

- ¿Sabes? Podríamos ir a algún sitio – abrió la puerta del auto.

- ¿Dónde podemos ir para tres días? – ironizó la Hyuga ya dentro del coche.

- No sé… - dudó él, imitándola - ¿Qué tal a un concierto de Sasame Matsumoto? Es tu cantante favorita.

- ¡Me encantaría! – pero su cara de felicidad se cambió por una deprimida – Pero el único concierto que queda es mañana, y las entradas ya estarán agotadas.

- Sí es cierto – la ojiblanca agachó más la cabeza – Por eso fui previsor y compré hace tres semanas. – sonrió sacando de su bolsillo trasero dos entradas para el concierto.

- ¡¿Qué? – la ojiperla se las quitó de las manos dando un grito dentro del coche, haciendo que algunos alumnos que aún salieran los miraran - ¡Pero…, cómo…, tú…!

- Tengo mis contactos, ¿sabes? – sonrió zorrunamente mientras la ojiperla reía y se tiraba a sus brazos.

Se quedaron un rato así, abrazándose.

- Hinata…

- ¿Sí? – dijo ella aún recargada en su pecho.

- Creo que no tenemos por qué escondernos más por los pasillos.

- ¿Mm? – se levantó y miró por su ventana viendo a medio instituto parado en frente del coche viendo la escena.

Hinata se sonrojó al máximo y por poco casi se desmaya. Naruto comenzó a reír.

- Arranca Naruto, ¡arranca! – dijo apenada agachando la mirada.

- Ya voy, ya voy – así lo hizo – Hinata.

- ¿Sí?

- Te amo.

- Y yo a ti Naruto-kun, pero será mejor que arranques si no quieres que nos rodeen por completo. – el rubio rió y puso el coche en movimiento, desilusionando a algunos que querían beso. – Creo que nos espera una vuelta muy vergonzosa.

- Ya lo creo que sí – afirmó éste – Pero es nuestra vida, y si me apetece besarte en un instituto lo haré, y en cualquier otro lugar también.

La ojiperla sonrojada sonrió.

- Eres el mejor novio que se pueda imaginar – dijo la chica emocionada dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras este conducía.

- _Y dentro de poco, marido. – _Pensó Naruto sonriendo para sus adentros.

Y así partieron, esos dos profesores que ejercían tan bien su trabajo, hacia su hogar.

* * *

**FIN.**

**¿Qué taaaaaaaal? ¿Bien?**

Bueno, me espero de todo. Es un poco raro, así que cualquier reclamo, comentario, duda y enhorabuena me lo dejan en un lindo review, ¿sí?

_Muchas gracias por leer._

_¡Un saludo!_

_**¡Reviews!**_


End file.
